Benutzer Diskussion:Sunnypaw907
{| align="right" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="clear:right; margin-bottom: 0.5em; float: right; padding: 0.5em 0.8em 1.4em; font-family: Segoe Print; color: #000; background: none;" | __TOC__ Hi^^ Hallo Sunny ich wollte mich nur kurz vorstellen. Ich bin Nussfrost und bin seit einigen Wochen in Wiki aktiv. Zur Zeit werde ich eine kleine Pause einlegen von mehreren Tagen oder 1-2 Wochen. Außerdem wollte ich dich hier herzlich willkommen heißen und dir eine schöne Zeit und kreativität wünschen. Falls du Fragen hast kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden aber zu Zeit wie ich schon erwähnt habe bin ich inaktiv oder manchmal schau ich mal rein deswegen kann es etwas dauern falls du mir schreiben willst. So genug gelabert....noch einen schönen Tag^^ Deine Hy Hy, Sunnypaw, ich weis ehrlich gesagt selber nicht wirklich wie viele Artikeln ich hier im Wikia habe^^ :) Aber, meine ganzen Artikeln findest du in der Kategorie: By Mohnfrost. Und ja, ich weis, ich bin schon seit einem Jahr und einem halben Jahr (ungefähr) in diesem Wikia und habe deswegen auch schon echt sehr viele von meinen Seiten in diesem Wikia bearbeitet. Außerdem würde ich dich gerne Sunny nennen, falls ich darf :) Lg, deine 14:03, 23. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Sigi Hallo Sunny ich könnte dir ein Sigi machen dazu brauche ich noch ein paar Infos. Farbe,Spruch usw..... Könnte aber dann ein bisschen dauern bis es fertig wird^^ Deine Hi Hallo Sunny, ich bin Distelsee und wollte einfach mal hallo sagen. Wie geht es dir so? Ich schreibe in letzter Zeit oft fremden Usern, also bitten nicht wundern ;) Ich freue mich aber immer über eine Antwort. Komm doch mal in den Chat! LG Distelchen (Diskussion) 10:00, 3. Dez. 2016 (UTC) PS: Ich find dein Profilbild echt schön, ist das deine Katze? Sigi für dich Hey Sunny wegen den Sigis ich hätte da ne Frage. Was meinst du mit fürs Profli und für die Disk? Das hat mich verwirrt. Sigi Hey Sunny ich hab mir eben noch die Zeit genommen um an deinem Siggi zu basteln. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir es sieht so aus: Da ich jetzt nicht wusste was du mit für Profil und für die Disk gemeint hast habe ich den Satz Miss you, Sunny hochgestellt und eingebaut. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir wenn ich noch irgendetwas daran ändern soll schreib mich bitte an. Um sie benutzen zu können, musst du bei den Einstellungen in das weiße Feld bei der Spalte für die Signatur folgendes eingeben: Danach musst du bei "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" ein Häckchen machen und das anschließend auf dem grünen Knopf ganz unten speichern.^^ Deine Hy Hy, jup ich weis. Ich ändere in letzter Zeit meine Atrikel viel zu viel und arbeite auch immer weiter an meine Artikel und Geschichten^^ Aber, ich bin froh, das es jemanden gibt, der sich für meine Artikel interressiert :) Lg, deine 12:50, 5. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Meow. ich war schneller^^ Ich habe meine Seite vor dir erstellt^^ Und darüber habe ich bei Word auch schon eine Geschichte mit 20 Kapitel^^ Lg Schneefrost (Diskussion) 15:36, 9. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Re:Neu:3 Hey Sunny. Danke für das Lob. Hat auch einiges an Arbeit bedarf. Der trick ist eigentlich einfach. Immer fest an das Ziel glauben. 365 zu schaffen und keinen Tag auslassen. Dies waren eigentlich die einzigen Gründe warum ich mich so rein gehängt hab. Zu sehen wie weit diese Tages Herrausforderungen gehen :D ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 18:05, 23. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hi Sunny! :D Hallo Sunny. Ich ignoriere jetzt einfach mal dass du meine Schwester bist aber da wir uns ja zur Zeit nicht sehen können wollte ich fragen ob ich das jetzt mit der Disk auch haben kann weil wir haben ja ausgemacht dass wir das gleich haben dürfen. Ich habs schon gemacht, falls du was dagegen hast sag bitte einfach Bescheid :D 06:55, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hy Hy, danke, auch dir Frohe Weihnachten ;) Lg, 07:14, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Eine kleine Antwort auf deinen kleinen "Wunsch" :) Dir auch ganz fröhliche Weihnachten. Ich hoffe du bekommst tolle Geschenke und für mich sind auch noch Geschenke unterm Baum, es weiß ja nicht die ganze Familie, dass ich im Skiurlaub bin. Auf jeden Fall wird hier richtig schön dekoriert, also hier sind richtig schöne Lichterketten und Weihnachtskugeln hängen daran. Dazu steht hinterm Esszimmer ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, den schmücken wir gerade:D also habe ich nicht allzu viel Zeit, denn er ost bestimmt zweieinhalb Meter hoch und wir haben noch ein ganzes Stück vor uns :D 08:17, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Schöne Weihnachten Hallo Sunnypaw und für dich natürlich auch schöne Weihnachten �� Schöne Grüße Re: Danke Sunny dir ebenso frohes Fest. Ich hätte da noch ein kleines Geschenk für dich^^ thumbViel Spaß beim Geschenke auspacken und feiern^^ Deine Ich schließe mich Nussfrost an und wünsche dir ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten Sunny. Leider hab ich jetzt kein Bild, aber ich hoffe das ist nicht schlimm. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 22:07, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Von Eichhornsprung:): hi Hallo Sunnypaw können wir das mit dem Siggi Morgen machen ich hoffe wir treffen uns mal im Chat deine Eichhornsprung (wenn du willst kannst du mich Eichhorn nennen) Hallihallo Sunnypaw Guten Morgen ich weiß nicht nicht ob du jetzt schon wach bist übriegens hast du mich nicht bedrängt wegen dem Sigge ich hätte gerne das da vorne steht Eichhorn nicht Eichhornsprung der Satz soll sein Träume nicht vom Leben lebe dein Leben und das es von Türkis immer dunkler wird. Danke das du das machen willst nochmal. Noch mal vielen Danke deine Eichhorn Hallo Sunnypaw Hallo Sunnypaw Hier sind die wichtigen Sachen die du wissen wolltest Größe - kannst du erscheiden wie es dir passt Schrift- Gabriola Farbe - (Eichhorn) helles Turkis das immer dunkler wird Schwarz umrandet Schatten - Nein Stellung - egal Hallihallo Sannypaw Ich wollte mich nochmal für die Signatur bedanken danke�� -- 11:39, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Tschuldigung Hallo Tschuldigung das ist meine Autokorrektur die schreibt immer Sannypaw stat Sunnypaw übriegens habe ich gar nicht so oft Sannypaw geschrieben aber trotzdem Danke -- 11:56, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Ist schon ok -- 12:13, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) HI Gerne das mit Geschichte schreiben hast du schon eine Idee? -- 12:30, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Wow Würde mich nicht wundern wenn du Autorin wirst du Idee ist gut und natürlich werde ich Eichhornpfote heißen also machen wir das jetzt so oder nicht? Die Idee mit dem Name Schatten des Schicksals ist gut willst du arm oder reich sein LG -- 13:24, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Natührlich kannst du die Arme sein die reiche mache ich sogar lieber �� Aber es gibt den Namen Schatten des Schicksals gibt es schon habe es gerade gesehen. -- 13:37, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) HI Also soll ich jetzt einfach hinschreiben beim Klapptext es geht um die Geschwister Sonnenpfote und Eichhornpfote. Sonnenpfote ist einversüchtig auf ihre Schwester weil sie die beliebteste der beiden Geschwister ist. Und Sonnenpfote behandelt wird wie nichts. Doch dann sieht Sonnenpfote einen unheimlichen Schatten und also dan noch einen Katze aus dem anderen Clan verschwindet. Doch dann verschwindet auch Eichhornpfote (weiter bin ich noch nicht). -- 13:58, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi und auch guten Morgen natürlich kann ich mit der Geschichte anfangen übriegens müssen wir bald eine Hierarchie machen weil ich weiß nicht ob es noch andere Schüler gibt oder so LG-- 13:16, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Clan Die Clans sind gut aber was für Katzen ich habe schon ein bisschen angefangen aus der Sicht von Eichhornpfote zu schreiben es muss noch andere Schüler aus suchen eine Frage wie heißt die Mentorin oder Mentor von Sonnenpfote?. -- 13:39, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hallo:3 Hi, ich bins Efeuglut Ich brauche unbedingt Hilfe, ich kapier nämlich nicht wie ich auf meiner eigenen Diskussionsseite schreibe XD wär toll wenn du mir helfen könntest, ich fühle mich einfach nur hilflos Efeuglut (Diskussion) 17:59, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) cool, Danke. Und es wäre tootal nett von dir, wenn du mir die Box auch so machen könntest :)) Efeuglut (Diskussion) 18:10, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Danke Sunny <3 Efeuglut (Diskussion) 18:16, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Okay, ist nicht schlimm. Nimm dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst und wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann kann ich es auch mal selbst versuchen oder so ( vielleicht funktionierts ja dann...) LG Efeuglut (Diskussion) 18:26, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Musst mir keine siggy machen, du hast schon so viel für mich getan <3 wenn du aber Zeit und Lust hast, kannst du das gerne tun Efeuglut (Diskussion) 18:40, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) P.S: Ich kriegs mit dem Profil auch nicht hin XD XD Hallihallo Hallo natürlich kann ich weiterschreiben eine Frage ich weiß das geht mich eigentlich nichts an aber warum heißt deine Signatur Tiffy du warst zu jung zum Sterben naja musst nicht antworten ach eine Frage nochmal soll ich auch für Sonnenpfote weiterschreiben. Deine Eichhorn Tschuldigung Tschuldigung, Tschuldigung ich hätte nicht fragen sollen und Tschuldigung das ich so viel schreibe -- 20:12, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Sonnenpfote Hi wenn du willst kannst du jetzt für Sonnenpfote weiter schreiben LG-- 15:15, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hey Tschuldigung du kannst das ja bearbeiten was dir nicht gefällt und Nachthimmelpfote ist Eichhornpfotes beste Freundin und die anderen Schüler. PS das wollte ich dich nochmal fragen warum steht da ein kleines Sunny am Ende von de Signatur also die die du für mich gemacht hast Re:Salbeiblüte ich finde es sieht super aus und ich werde es auf der Seite mit einfügen in der Galerie. Die Mühe soll ja nicht um sonst gewesen sein. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 09:45, 6. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hi Hi naja so viele Seiten verfolge ich eigentlich nicht von dir nur wenn man sie kommentiert verfolgt man sie ja auch gleich zeitig und ich abe jetzt vergessen die zu löschen. LG -- 12:26, 6. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Habe schon gesehen Das habe ich schon gesehen mit Eichhornsonne und gerne mit mehr machen naja ich wollte fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen. LG -- 12:45, 6. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hierachie Sunnypaw soll ich die Hierarchie für Schatten des Schicksals machen PS wie heißen die Eltern der beiden? Also Sonne und Eichhornpfote Wie wär es mit Wolkenspritzen und Oleanderblüte? Mach du das lieber kriege das nicht hin Siggi Ja, alo du kannst mir gere eine Siggi machen, brauchst dafür noch irgendwelche Angaben(Also Farbe oder so?) Efeuglut (Diskussion) 09:35, 7. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Schatten: nein :Schriftart: ich kenn mich letzt mit Schriftarten nicht so aus, aber der Name verschlungen und beim Spruch kannst du es dir aussuchen :Schriftfarbe: Am liebsten von Dunkel zu Hellblau :Größe/Stellung: Der Name normal auch normal groß und der spruch dann hochgestellt und ein Bisschen kleiner :Text: Ivy für den Namen in Violett und der Spruch dann von Dunkel zu Hellblau wenn das geht un der spruch : "If you can dream it, you can do it", falls das zu lang ist musst du bescheid sagen :Sonstiges/Bilder: nein danke, brauch ich nicht : Deine Ivy Hi, ich wollte nur noch mal kurz sagen, dass ich in 20 minuten von zu hause los muss und dann erst abends wieder zu Hause bin, also bin ich dann auch erst heute abend wieder on, nur damit du dich nicht wunderst warum ich nicht antworte oder so Efeuglut (Diskussion) 10:08, 7. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Vielen,vielen dank für die Sigi Sunny <3 Und natürlich gefällt sie mir :)) Zu nicht benutzenden Kategorien Hey, Sunnypaw, ich bin kein Admin, nein, aber die Kategorien: Kater, Kätzin und Nebencharaktere werden nicht benutzt. Hier: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:14929 Lg, 14:23, 7. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Wow Hallo Pfötchen (ist das okay?)! Ich bin neu hier:3 kannst du mir ein bisschen helfen, mich hier einzuleben? Wundere dich bitte nicht wenn ich dir einfach schreibe aber du hast schon soooo viele Bearbeitungen ;) Minzfrost (Diskussion) Bild :3 thumb|226pxSo, jetzt ist das Bild endlich fertig...leider übersteuert Wikia mal wieder die Farben etwas zu sehr -.- Ja, die Brust ist etwas zu breit geworden, das ist mir erst im nachhinein aufgefallen und dann konnte ich es nicht mehr wirklich ändern. Ich hoffe, dass dir das Bild trozdem gefällt.^^ Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) 14:50, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Beste <3 bySonnenschwinge oder byLeopardenpaw wer nice <3 Kannst du mir eine Siggi machen? O.o Wundervolle, libe, nette, freundliche Grüße deine Leopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 16:02, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Re Sonnenschwinge finde ich aber viel schöner<3 Meine Signatur soll halt "Love of Leopard" Und dann "Den ersten Menschen den mann lieben sollte, ist sich selbst!" von blau ins Lila und Pinke rein <3 LG Leopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 16:17, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC)LeopardenschwingeLeopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 16:17, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hey Es soll schon sehr groß sein, und so einen verlauf haben wie bei dir... vielleicht so eine Tatze wie bei dir ^^ LG Leopard Mach einfach wie es am besten aussieht <3 Ließ mal mein Comic, die ersten beiden Seiten sind fertig <3 Hier ist der Link: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Dunkelrot Schreib doch ein Kommi hinzu <3 Klaro <3 Erledigt^^ Hi Hi ich wollte mal fragen wer Oleanderblüte und Wolkenspritzer macht? Und wie die beiden aussehen sollen? Soll ich Sandstrahl machen? Ich glaube das waren genug Fragen ��. Deine -- 20:59, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hey :D Das ist echt sehr nett von dir, natürlich kannst du mich so nennen :) Ich würde dich dann gerne, Sunchen nennen, wenn ich dürfte^^ Lg, 14:29, 9. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Natührlich Wie du oben siehst natührlich kann ich die alle machen und Wirklich wunderschönes Bild wirklich��. Und übrigens wollte ich sagen das ich gerade keine Kommentare mehr machen kann da ich am Handy schreibe. Und noch was hast du ein zweiten Account die letzte musst du nicht beantwortet. Naja LG -- 17:28, 9. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Haluuuu <3 LG Leopard '''Hi^^ Hi Sunny ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen das bei deinem Sigi die verlinkung zu deinem Profiel nicht funktioniert. Wollte nur bescheid sagen.^^ Deine 'Re:' Oh sorry, das habe ich nicht gewusst aber danke das du mich darauf hingewiesen hast^^ Deine Hi Hallo ich habe jetzt Wolkenspritzer gemacht wenn er dir nicht gefähllt kannst du in ja um ändern ich habe jetzt auch Oleanderblüte gemacht LG 18:03, 10. Jan. 2017 (UTC) 'Eine kleine Bitte' Hallo Sunny^^ Ich wollte dich fragen ob nur Nussfrost für mich malen kannst. Sie ist hellbraun und hatt hellblaue Augen. Falls du noch irgendwelche Infos von mir brauchst bin ich da^^ Deine 'Re:Re: Eine kleine Bitte' Nur so da ich schon einige erfahrung gmeacht habe das manche wissen wollten welche position, schatten ja oder nein, Hintergrund und solche sachen... Hallo wieder mal Hi ich wollte fragen ob ich dir einen Spitznamen geben darf und ob du mir eine Katze malen kannst LG deine -- 16:29, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hi Tatze Hi Tatze falls ich dich so nennen darf also es sollte eine springende Katze sein und wie sie aussieht kannst du hier gucken Tigerherz(by Eichhornsprung) wenn du noch was brauchst ich bin noch etwas länger online. Liebe Grüße -- 17:17, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) PS. Ich habe dir eine Nachricht auf Warriorcats Fantasy geschrieben wollte dir nur sagen Hey Hallo Tatze wollte nur mal Fragen in welchen Clan Sonne und Eichorn sollen mache gerade die Hierachie aber jetzt würde ich sie in den Nachtclan ruhen. Hier ist sie Hierachie für Schatten des Schicksals noch nicht fertig ✅ Schöne Grüße -- 13:31, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Gerne darfst du mich Blazy nennen ;) Ja, ich mag Schatten des Schicksals wirklich gerne, wäre schön wenn ihr bald weiterschreiben könntet Wegen dem Gemeinschaftsprojekt soll die Gruppe ein Clan, ein Stamm, eine Gilde oder ganz was anderes werden? Dann könnte ich nämlich mit der Hierarchie schonmal anfangen